


The Water Dragon's Pearl

by ashangel101010



Series: The Water Dragon [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anakin will never get together with these Naboos, Childbirth, F/M, Gen, Human/Monster Romance, Naboo Culture and Customs (Star Wars), Other, Palpatine has a secret monster form known as The Water Dragon, Sheevdala - Freeform, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: Anakin Skywalker finds out that he never had a chance with Padmé.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Padmé Amidala/Sheev Palpatine, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Water Dragon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598062
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	1. The Creature from Lake Country

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in the Star Wars universe or anything in any universe; I just like writing stories in that universe.

The Water Dragon’s Pearl Chapter One

*

Padawan Anakin Skywalker watches in the shadows under Varykino’s balcony as Senator Amidala, _Padmé_ , slips out of her room. She wears a nightgown, as red as her lips, and black slippers. Her chocolate wild curls bounce across her back as she draws to the lakeshore. In the moonlight, he can see that she’s wearing no undergarments, not even a traditional shift, under her sheer dress; she has hair, trimmed and wavy, on her vulva. He always imagined her as being completely smooth down there, but the reality leaves his throat as dry as the Dune Sea. 

She kneels onto the white sands and keeps her warm eyes trained on the dark waters. Within two minutes, a crimson creature with black streaks emerges from the lake. The creature has black fins on the side of its head and smaller fins sprouting from its ankles. Its feet divided in red and black: red toes, black heels. It crawls on its belly toward Padmé. 

The creature lays its head in Padmé’s lap. She strokes the side of its humanoid face and gills. It shows her its rows of shark-like teeth. Anakin feels like he should whip out his lightsaber and protect Padmé from it, but her easy smile stills his hand. 

Her hands, small and perfect, wander down to the creature’s scaly back; she rubs crescents into its scales, and the creature flashes its teeth again to convey its pleasure. The creature then rolls onto its back and shows its pinkish underbelly and a reddish slit right where genitals should be. His breath hitches in his throat when he sees Padmé’s hands draw near to the creature’s slit.

The creature raises its black webbed hands over the pelvic area. 

_“Not tonight?”_ He reads her lips quicker than any Jedi scroll. The creature flicks its serpentine eyes towards the sheltered cove only a little ways from where they are. 

_“Ah, you don’t want to share me with Shiraya?”_ She teases the creature, and the creature merely removes its head from her plush lap and stands up; it’s taller than Padmé, but far shorter than Anakin. She rises and brushes all the sand off her knees. The creature leans forward and kisses her cheek with its forked tongue. She giggles and pulls the creature toward the cove without any protest.

The creature looks back for a moment, its golden eyes glow briefly, and Anakin feels his throat tighten like he’s in the grip of an invisible noose. Once those eyes leave him, he breathes again and hurries back to his room with a sore neck and aching balls.

*


	2. The Pearl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin finds out that Palpatine is also very unavailable.

The Water Dragon’s Pearl Chapter Two

**

When Anakin Skywalker became a Knight, he decided to woo Palpatine. Unfortunately, the Clone Wars take up most of his time while the Healing Halls take up the rest. The war also keeps the Chancellor busy. Until tonight.

_His message said to come to his penthouse alone. Maybe he’s going to confess something. Why else would he invite me into his personal sanctum? But what is he going to confess? It can’t be war-related because he could’ve gone to the Senate or the Council. Oh! He’s probably going to confess he loves me! And not in the paternal way!_

So Anakin joyfully keys in the one-time passcode for Palpatine’s door. The Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, and his latest Naboo crush, is draped in a crimson shimmersilk. His pale skin glows from the false embers of the electronic fireplace, while his silver hair catches the red-orange embers. There’s a bow around his lithe waist keeping the robe closed, and Anakin is certain that just one tug would undo it. Anakin uses his immense willpower to ignore the bow.

“Ah, I was afraid my message wouldn’t reach you in time, my dear boy.”

“Nothing can keep me from you.” Palpatine raises an eyebrow, and Anakin quickly adds, “What I mean is this must be serious business.”

“It is, and it has to do with Senator Amidala.”

Anakin stiffens. Lately, the Senator of Naboo, his former crush, has been rather _affectionate_ with him. She would lean into him when they were in a turbolift. She would hug him far longer than it would be considered polite. Once, she sniffed him. All this gives him the impression that she’s interested in him, but he cannot respond because her lake creature would rip his manhood off with its monster teeth.

“What’s wrong with her?”

“She’s pregnant.” Palpatine pauses and drops the other shaak-leather boot. “I’m the father.”

“W-What!?” Anakin splutters. And before he can process his sexual confusion, Palpatine continues.

“There’s also another secret I’ve been keeping.” Palpatine pulls at the knot of his bathrobe and it comes undone. Anakin doesn’t see the cock of his dreams, but a very familiar slit. He looks up and sees the lake creature.

“Oh.” _It–he?–has hair just like the Chancellor. But it’s all curly! Maybe he really does use product on his hair!_

The lake creature narrows its golden slits like an apex predator seconds away from tearing out an upstart’s throat.

“What happened to your penis?” Anakin blurts out, and the lake creature kneels to pick up his discarded robe. He saunters away to a nearby room, while Anakin watches those red and black cheeks move up and down until they disappear behind a finely-crafted door. Seconds later, Palpatine reemerges in his human skin and more conservatively dressed than before. 

“To answer your _raw_ question, my male genitals become retractable in my Water Dragon form.”

“Water Dragon?”

“Shiraya, the Goddess of the Moon, had a tryst with Chaos and birthed twins: one a human and the other a monster. Sol, the God of the Sun and her Divine Consort, was furious and demanded justice for this unholy adultery.”

“I thought Shiraya was the goddess that was above everyone in the Pantheon.” _I think she is because the Naboo religion is about as complex as their fashion!_

“She is, but even she is not above the sacred laws. _Thou shall not be unfaithful to thy spouse unless thou obtained thy spouse’s consent_.” 

“That’s a very specific law, sir.”

“It’s the most common translation from the original Futhark text to Basic.” He waves a spidery hand dismissively. “She didn’t obtain his permission for this infidelity, so she was put on trial and judged by the rest of the Pantheon.”

“All of them were her judges?”

“They were quite democratic that way.” He smiles with a strange glint in his eyes. “The punishment must fit the crime, so Chaos had to be Sol’s lover for as long as he was Shiraya’s.”

“Wait, I thought Shiraya was on trial. Why does Chaos get punished?”

“Because he didn’t ask for Sol’s permission, so he’s just as complicit.”

“How does Chaos’s being Sol’s lover punish Shiraya?”

“Because it’s equal to her crime. Sol gets Chaos as his lover for a few centuries, while Shiraya has to be celibate during such time.”

“What happened to the kids?”

“The human would go out amongst the stars, mingle with the humans on other planets, and his progeny would come back to inherit Naboo.”

“I thought the Gungans were the true natives of Naboo.”

“They are, but the early human colonists liked to tell themselves that the planet belonged to them through divine right and that the Gungans were merely caretakers.”

“What happened to the monster?”

“The monster never went out in the stars like his older brother. He dwelled in the murky waters of Naboo, preferring not to incur the derision of the Gungans or, later, the wrath of his brother’s progeny. After Chaos served his sentence, he decided to help his ill-begotten child. He magicked the monster a human form that he could take, but there was a catch: he must spend an entire night every month in his monster form, or he’ll lose his newly gained humanity.”

“Let me guess, he broke it.”

“No, but there were more catches that Chaos omitted because he’s the Father of Lies. The second catch is that the monster is no longer immortal like the Pantheon because of his human side. The third catch is that his true form is hereditary, but he didn’t realize this until the birth of his granddaughter. He had to kill all the witnesses, including his son and daughter-in-law, to save her life. Eventually, his lineage would find their way into the Royal Houses, or House Palpatine to be precise. 

“So does that mean you’re a descendant of Chaos?” Anakin feels his pants tighten at Palpatine’s whimsical smile.

“It’s just a myth, my boy. Most likely, there was another native race that lacked the strong immune system of the Gungans and were nearly wiped out by the diseases that the human colonists brought to Naboo. However, one, possibly with a mutation for shape-shifting, survived and bred with a colonist; I am a descendant of such a union. I am a Water Dragon.”

“ _Water Dragon_? Was that the name of the monster in the myth?”

“No, I gleamed it from ancient scrolls that I found holed away in my family’s wine cellar. There hoped that after centuries of breeding with only humans diluted the Water Dragon blood. My birth was a rude awakening to House Palpatine.” There’s a darkness that turns the calm waters of his eyes into an unforgiving tempest. He wisely decides not to inquire about Palpatine’s childhood. 

“You mentioned earlier that your _male_ genitals are retractable.”

“My Water Dragon form is hermaphroditic. I can theoretically become pregnant in that form, but I doubt I ever will unless Padmé magically turns into a fully-functioning male.” He snorts at such an impossibility, while Anakin tucks it away in his sex fantasies.

“ _If_ you only have sex with Padmé.”

“She is the only one I can have relations with; she is my pearl.” Warmth fills his voice, while serenity returns to those blue eyes.

“Like the gemstone?”

“Yes. On Naboo, the word for _pearl_ can also be translated to _chosen one_. I cannot ever be unfaithful her, not without dying. That is the final catch.”

“B-But how!?”

“Perhaps, this extreme genetic pre-deposition towards monogamy also contributed to the death of the pureblooded Water Dragons.” He muses lightly in face of his own possible mortality. 

_And there goes all my hopes for a threesome!_ Anakin manages not to blurt this particular thought aloud, but he pouts all the same. 

“Why reveal all this to me?”

“We need your help. One of the twins–” 

“Twins!?”

“My Water Dragon form is quite virile apparently.” He smiles slyly. “And bloodthirsty, but I can sustain myself on fish when I’m in my Water Dragon form. Yet, there’s something about your blood that calls to the baby and no other blood satisfies it.” 

“So the baby needs my blood for nourishment?”

“Precisely, but I only need a sample so I can have it synthesize. It wouldn’t do for our _Hero With No Fear_ to faint in battle. Will you help us, Anakin?”

“Of course, sir.”

_I would do more for you and Padmé, but that won’t ever happen now. At least you two have each other, and I have the both of you. Just not in the way I want!_

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Comments: Here is the link- 
> 
> Here is an image that goes with the curly hair I was describing for Palpatine’s Water Dragon form: [Link](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/a9/27/71/a927711117941cd0b38ff360fca6f545--oil-canvas-art-gallery.jpg)
> 
> Needless to say, there will be no Skywalker Twins in this universe. Instead, there will be the Amidala Twins, which I will get into in the next chapter. Also, to no one’s surprise, Palpatine was fibbing a bit about his Water Dragon form. The “mating for life” bit was to get Anakin off his back because he does not want to ever get knocked up, particularly by Anakin. We all know how well that turned out for Padmé in canon! Oh yeah, all that stuff about the Pantheon, Shiraya’s trial, and other Naboo stuff are just my ideas and has no bearing in Legends/EU or the New Canon. 
> 
> The next chapter will be the birth chapter, and, boy, is Anakin not ready for it!


	3. Three Pearls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is there to witness the birth of the Amidala Twins.

The Water Dragon’s Pearl Chapter Three

***

The Festival of Love on Naboo is an affair of soft reds and warm pinks. To Anakin, Padmé perfectly represents this holiday. Red adorns her soft body, while pink kisses her round face. He finds her beautiful, even as she’s trying her damndest to break his mechno hand. He’s read enough datapads, in the very limited free time he has between battles, on childbirth to know that it’s supposed to hurt.

 _All I can do is watch and listen as Padmé suffers to bring Palpatine’s children into the world. He said that 11-4D can handle any complications that can arise, but I wish he was here._ Anakin wants to sigh, but he fears Padmé may take offense to it. 

_“All you need to do is be there for her, my boy.”_

_“What will you be doing, sir?”_

_“I will be getting everything ready for Gallo.”_

_“Gallo?”_

_“That’s the name we chose for the one that is like me.”_

Anakin prays for this birth to be swift. Two hours later, he finally hears the cries of a baby. The droid raises it up with one set of arms to let them gaze at the bloodied baby.

“Rori.” Padmé whispers weakly and then groans again as his twin follows right after him. It takes a few minutes, but the droid presents Gallo.

_He, if the name is anything to go by, looks so much like Palpatine. Same red hair, though it’s just fluff. Same long, regal nose. Even his row of little shark teeth are slightly crooked. But his coloration is so much lighter. He’s rose pink and charcoal gray. And he has Padmé’s eyes, brown and practically milky._

“Take Gallo to Sheev. He’s down by the lakeshore.” She commands, and Anakin hurries away to avoid witnessing the afterbirth. The moon is a crescent and cannot illuminate the path to the lakeshore, so Anakin takes great care in his movements.

_Is he as fragile as human babies are? His teeth suggest that he’ll be a predator to the local fish, but he’s so sweet. He’s not even gnawing on my finger. He just looks at me, unblinking, and searching for something. But what could he possibly want from me?_

He feels the Force, nebulous and bright, reaching towards him. It, no, Gallo wants to bond with him. This few-minutes old infant wants nothing more from him than him. And it’s a temptation greater than anything Anakin’s felt before. Ahsoka’s gone because the Order deemed her a traitor and forced her to prove her innocence. His training bond with Obi-Wan is still there, but it might as well not be considering the widening gulf between them. Suddenly, he wishes he can rid himself of the bond so he can have this new one.

_He won’t leave me like everyone else. But Obi-Wan would feel that bond since a baby doesn’t know how to hide it. And I don’t think I’d be able to hide it either since he burns so brightly. He must be truly Force–_

But the Water Dragon rips the baby out of his arms and dives into the lake.

Anakin watches the dark waters for a few minutes before returning to the house. He finds Padmé breastfeeding a cleaned Rori. The prune-faced baby drinks fiercely from his mother’s creamy breast like a greedy little tick. He quickly averts his eyes.

“Rori’s so much like his father.” Anakin sucks in some air and wills himself not imagine that delightful picture when he’s alone.

“Sheev was worried that you were going to steal me away.” She murmurs like he wasn’t meant to hear it.

“W-What!?” He splutters like a bad engine.

“I know, but it’s mostly because of his Water Dragon form. He’s quite animalistic, so when a young, strapping buck like you hang around me, he gets jealous. He even felt the same about Rush.”

“Rush Clovis?” _The Separatist sympathizer turned Republic traitor?_

“The very same. I started dating him after my 21st life day. We were both senators that, at the time, shared the same love for the Republic. He was quite easy on the eyes, but he was also kind. However, a year into our relationship, my attraction to him waned. It was then on a summer night at Varykino that the Water Dragon appeared.” She stops her story in favor of giving the bossy infant at her breast a kiss on his ruddy forehead.

_“Because you’re his pearl.”_

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Comments: There are no links. 
> 
> Considering how Anakin and Padmé aren’t and never will be together in this AU, it does change things in the Clone Wars such as with Clovis, but he still dies. One day, I will write a story with him actually in it. One day. 
> 
> Anyways, the next part of the series will either be a one-shot dealing with Sate Pestage finding out about Senator Palpatine’s Water Dragon form or it’ll be dealing with the Jedi finding out about Gallo. Or something.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments: Here are the links- 
> 
> Here is an image of Mutio from the anime, Blue Submarine No. 6, because she’s a partial inspiration for Palpatine’s water dragon form. I only watched the first episode and never finished it, but I always remember the commercial of it on Toonami back in the day: [Link](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/toonami/images/4/43/Mutio.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20131206174849)
> 
> Here is an image of Abe Sapien from Hellboy because I also incorporated features into my description of the water dragon form to temper the cuteness of Mutio’s parts: [Link](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/thumb/2/2b/Doug_Jones_as_Abe_Sapien_%282004%29.jpg/220px-Doug_Jones_as_Abe_Sapien_%282004%29.jpg)
> 
> Palpatine’s water dragon form also has Ranamon’s feet from Digimon Frontier because I loved her design in the show even if her voice grated on me. Instead of the thick bracelet things, it’s just smaller fins kind of like Hermes’s winged shoes. I actually liked Frontier much more than Tamers, probably explains why I got into Chaotic: [Link](https://soaringwingsblog.files.wordpress.com/2013/02/ranamon-as-an-idol.jpg)
> 
> I was hankering very specifically for a story where Palpatine is secretly a fish person, not merman, and bangs Padmé while Anakin never gets to, but wants to bang the both of them, and never does; I could not find a story where that happens, so I decided to make it. I will get more into the Water Dragon form in the next chapter, but I will say that Palpatine in his Water Dragon form is more animalistic and cannot speak, so he relies more on the Force to get his point across. Or by pleasuring Padmé in ways that Anakin can’t even dream of: 
> 
> Anakin is in the kitchen, after a night of tossing and turning from erotic nightmares, trying to eat a bowl of blissfully cold cereal. Padmé comes down with a skip in her step and radiant skin.
> 
> Padmé: Good morning!  
> Anakin: *grumbles* Morning. Did you have a good sleep?  
> Padmé: Oh, yes. I always pray to Shiraya before bed and that gives me good dreams.  
> Anakin: *thinking* Well, I have no chance with her, at least not without losing my life to that lake creature. But Palpatine is single!


End file.
